Think Twice, Oneshot
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: A songfic, oneshot. A love triangle between Sasori, Haley OC and Itachi. Ends 'sadly'. Songfic to Think Twice by Eve 6


**Think Twice**

He looked at me with his harsh eyes. I looked away.

"Haley, look at me!" he said. He took my face in his hands, and gave me no choice but to look into his cold, black eyes.

_When all is said and done and dead_

Then my friend walked in the door. Itachi turned to look at him, then quickley turned back to me. Now I saw something else; fear.

_Does he love you the way that I do?_

Itachi stood up, and walked towards Sasori.

_Breathing in, lightning. Tonight__'s for fighting._

He seemed to be unable to compose himself. He seemed hurt. He looked hurt. And it hurt. I couldn't stand him being hurt. I didn't like this.

_I feel the hurt, so physical._

Sasori looked over at me, and smiled. No, he smirked. "She's mine, Itachi. That was the agreement if you don't fight me." I felt myself getting dizzy. _WHAT? _I wanted to scream out, but couldn't make a sound. What agreement were they talking about? I would never be parted from my Itachi.

_Think twice 'fore __you touch my girl. Come around, I'll let feel the burn._

I heard Itachi grit his teeth. I tried to stand up and demand an explaination. But my body wouldn't move.

_Think twice 'fore you touch my girl. Come around, come around, no more._

Sasori walked out. I didn't understand any of this. What the hell was going on? Were they just messing with me? Itachi turned to me.

'_Cause she sprea__ds her love, and burns me up. I can't let go, I can't get out. I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go, I can't get out._

I looked back into Itachis eyes, and I felt the tears press behind mine. His eyes went wide and he started walking towards me.

_Wait till the day you finally see_

He laid his arms around me. My shoulders started shaking.

_I've been here waiting patiently_

"It was meant to be this way Haley. But things don't always happen the way they're supposed to," his muffled voice said as he pushed his head down on my shoulder. "But I want them to be _this_ way!" I cried.

_Crossin' my fingers and my T's_

_You're cryin' on my shoulder beggin' please._

I didn't want to hurt him. And I didn't love Sasori. Sasori was my friend. Or he used to be. I didn't want to be seperated from the man I was so hard pushed up against. I could feel every mucle in his

body. I could feel his every emotion flaring up in him. Jealousy, anger, sadness.

He released his arms around me, and walked to the door Sasori had just left out of. Was he gonna fight?! No! I couldn't bear to see him mentally hurt, but physically hurt would kill me! I couldn't stand

here and do nothing. I ran towards the same door, and saw Itachi standing opposite of Sasori.

_Think twice 'fore you touch my girl_

_Come around, I'll let you feel the burn_

Itachi breathed out the flames, and Sasori neatly dodged away.

_Think twice 'fore you touch my girl_

_Come around, no more_

I started running towards them. They saw me coming, but didn't stop fighting. They used their most deadly power.

_What is it you really want?_

_I'm tired of asking_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I couldn't bear either of them getting hurt.

_You come wasted_

I saw the powersurge almost hit, but I wouldn't let them get hurt.

_When I showed up and he was there_

_I tried my best to grin and bear_

I took two more steps, then threw myself into the light, in between them.

_And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street_

_And as we speak I'm going down_

I felt the strong power hit me. I felt it blast through me. I looked at Itachi one last time, and saw the horror in his face. I though about his angelic face as I smiled and formed the words: _I love you_. I saw the hurt sneak it's way into his now tearfilled eyes.

'_Cause she spread her love and burned me up. I can't let go, I can't get out._

My body hit the floor, and I heard his scream of shock, coming to late. "HALEY!" My name roared through the night.

_Think twice 'fore you touch my girl. Come around, I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice 'fore you touch my girl. Come around, come around NO MORE._

But the best part is, that when I now, four years later, look down at them from the sky, I see them talking like the friends they used to be. And nothing in the world could make me happier.


End file.
